


角力

by CHOCO424



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOCO424/pseuds/CHOCO424





	角力

*424  
现实向

 

*  
You, see me, want me, conquer  
We will, see who's, stronger  
——————————————————

 

房门打开时罗渽民迷迷糊糊翻了个身，半梦半醒，挪到床边探出半个脑袋望向光源，眯着眼其实什么也没看见，只感觉有人靠近，额头落下一个柔软的吻。

“练习还顺利吗？”

蒙在被子下的声音多了几分缱绻，尾音绕了几转，像缓缓抽离的柔软丝线，缠住朴志晟心尖。他剥开蚕茧似的被窝，含住罗渽民说话时撅起的双唇。

“嗯。”

他跪在地上俯身吻他，把哥哥睡前特地涂上的润唇膏一点一点舔掉。  
和哥哥的床一样，桃子味的，也和哥哥身体每一处气息一样。  
好甜。多亲几下就不累了。

“快去洗澡，一身汗臭。还能再睡一会儿。”

罗渽民捧着他的脸，挪开一些距离，软绵绵下了指令，又把小孩拉回来，搂着脖子一遍遍喊。朴志晟趁机伸出舌头胡乱搅了几下，伴着水声的是罗渽民无意识的低吟。  
胡闹好久才放过彼此，罗渽民红着脸缩回被窝，抓着仓鼠抱枕使劲捶，发泄余韵。  
浴室水声停了许久，罗渽民也没听见朴志晟上床的动静。费力睁眼，就见小孩拧开台灯最低档，就着昏暗的光坐在桌前偷偷抹药。

“志晟啊。”

心尖无端砸开一个缺口，柔软倾泻而下，混进血液蔓延到每一处，是苦涩的，连骨骼都侵蚀得酸痛。短短二字像繁杂的危险的咒语，轻声吐露就耗费了大半力气，魂魄都要抽离。  
咒语生效，朴志晟惊慌失措，把瓶瓶罐罐一股脑塞进抽屉，放下腿，藏在桌下，坐端正了，后背笔挺又僵硬。

“哥还不睡吗？”

罗渽民听出他的颤抖，捉摸着是因为难堪还是伤痛。  
床到书桌短短几步路变得很漫长，罗渽民光着双腿，赤脚踏在冰凉的地板上。最近开始降温，寒意从脚掌盘旋上升，心都在冷却。朴志晟不肯看他，手指抠着桌沿，指尖泛白。

“哪里又伤到了？”

罗渽民握紧了拳头，及时修剪的指甲避免掌心受难。

“没有。”

莫名又开始耐力拉锯，朴志晟咬着嘴上的死皮，从浴室带出的氤氲水汽蒸发殆尽，有些冷。他吸了吸鼻子，没忍住打了个喷嚏，就被哥哥钻了空当，连人带椅扯离了书桌，双腿暴露在同时调亮的灯光下。

“哪一块？”

被低气压笼罩的罗渽民，不愿多说一句，仅仅重复命令，仿佛忤逆的下一秒他就要挥起拳头。  
但朴志晟知道他不会。他抿着嘴，倔强地保持沉默，他知道罗渽民舍不得打他，冒冒失失摔碎了碗筷，或者死皮赖脸不肯收拾东西，他都不会挨罚，连温柔斥责都没有。  
但是现在又不同。他不敢告诉罗渽民他受伤的事。一来他习以为常，团体和个人日程交替无喘息，新伤旧伤一起发作，他自己也无暇顾及。二来，罗渽民知道后会变得很可怕，是让朴志晟心痛的那种可怕。  
罗渽民缓缓俯身，半跪在他面前，手搭在他膝盖上。右边一大块淤青，到了愈合末期，斑斑点点的紫色和棕色嵌在皮肤上，混杂着细小伤疤，左腿还未消肿，鼓起一个小包，指尖轻轻触碰，朴志晟就下意识往后缩。

 

他骗他仅仅是生长痛。他时常痛得辗转反侧，双层床并不牢固，罗渽民在下铺听得一清二楚，抬腿踢了踢床板，得不到回应干脆上了爬梯。

“志晟想长到多高？”

他和他挤在狭窄的被窝，他让他把腿搁在自己身上，替他揉着膝盖。

“能抱着哥哥就好了。”

“那现在这样就可以了。”

罗渽民笑着去吻他脸颊。  
后半夜手离开了膝盖不知去何处，也许是都摸遍了，没计较到底是谁先耍的流氓，最后相互握住对方的软肋，床单和衣物一塌糊涂，朴志晟趴在他胸口，嘴里含着一颗胜利果实，还没品尝够。

“不是说膝盖痛吗？怎么还有这精力。”

罗渽民有些脱力，喘息着，胸膛起伏似乎在迎合。他轻声嗔怪，用沾了浊液的手去扯他嘴巴。

“哥哥亲亲就不痛了。”

朴志晟没脸没皮接着啃，含糊不清回答。  
罗渽民便抬腿轻轻踹他膝盖，小孩闷哼一声，叽叽歪歪着终于松开嘴，又要哥哥揉。

 

罗渽民一言不发，指尖顺着小腿往下滑，抚过一处处伤疤或淤青。对朴志晟来说，这些更像是勋章，他获得更大的成就也伴随更多伤痛。而对罗渽民来说，是让他皱眉的罪魁祸首。  
朴志晟不喜欢这种表情出现在哥哥漂亮的脸蛋上。他伸手去戳他额头，戳他眉间。罗渽民躲开了。

“脚什么时候扭到的？”

他圈住他略微肿胀的脚踝，抬起他的小腿放在自己腿上。朴志晟不敢回答，揪着衣服下摆，别过脸去。

“你好凶啊。”

他瘪瘪嘴。

“和你说了你又要骂我了。”

 

五月份的拼盘演唱会下着大雨，朴志晟狠狠摔了几次跌出镜头，还笑得没心没肺若无其事。罗渽民从开始就憋了一肚子火，又气又心痛，小孩又不肯去医院，于是一回宿舍他就劈头盖脸骂了他一顿。朴志晟趴在床上发愣，精神出走，更让他手足无措的是哥哥的眼泪比他先落下来。

“真的不疼的……”

他试图去拽哥哥的衣摆，实际上他一动也不能动，痛得五官皱在一起。罗渽民都看在眼里。

“你说不疼就不疼吗？你是觉得我不会心痛吗？”

罗渽民靠在床边哭，背对他，抱着膝盖，肩膀一耸一耸。

“你怎么这么自私啊朴志晟。”

“我知道哥哥会痛。所以，我不想让哥哥担心。”

“你不要再痛了。”

我一次性都承受，真的好疼啊。哥哥永远不要再受苦了。

 

“我不骂你行了吧。”

罗渽民很快服软，叹了口气给他抹药，

“最近扭到的还是之前没好？”

“挺久了……昨天又崴了一下……”

朴志晟这才乖乖回答，盯着罗渽民的领口。他穿着和他相同的白色T恤，版式宽松就顺便做了睡衣。他大概是拿错了，朴志晟穿的这件才有桃子味。  
朴志晟走神的瞬间罗渽民又要发火，指责他不懂照顾自己。朴志晟连忙嘟嘴保证比赛结束会好好养伤，脚跟轻轻敲着哥哥大腿。

“我一定会赢的。”

“哥相信志晟。”

罗渽民抓着他脚踝，去亲吻他的小腿，一直吻到膝盖窝。

“我今天不想睡上铺了。”

朴志晟红着脸，一手扯着衣摆，一手抵住他逼近的脑袋。

“哥哥再抱着我睡吧。”

“你好无赖啊朴志晟。”

罗渽民咯咯笑着，下巴搁在小孩腿上，冲他眨眼。  
仓鼠抱枕滚到地上给两人腾出空间，即便如此，紧密贴合了才勉强安顿下来。罗渽民从背后环住朴志晟，一条腿架在他腰上，一半的重量拨给他，就像抱着玩偶。朴志晟攥住他的手腕，开始只是松松圈着，越握越紧。

“哥还要睡吗？”

朴志晟凌晨才结束练习，方才又僵持半天，也没剩多少时间睡觉。  
罗渽民装傻充愣，又往他身上靠了些，下巴搁到他颈窝，俯在耳边问他想干什么。  
下一秒就被小孩逼得翻了个身，朴志晟一条腿插进他腿间，就隔了两层布料，压着他又撞又蹭的。

“哥哥不要再靠过来了。”

他倒是委屈，舔着罗渽民后颈，可怜巴巴的，推卸走火的责任。

“那就做吧。”

朴志晟会做很久的前戏，把哥哥圈在怀里，沾满津液的手指慢慢探入，不厌其烦地用不同频率抽插。这期间罗渽民只得抓着他的肩膀低喘，朴志晟手指修长，总会按压到敏感处，浅尝辄止的试探无疑要命，可催他快点进入又被义正言辞拒绝，小孩皱紧眉头，说一会儿弄疼哥哥怎么办。只能顺着他的好意，欲拒还休，无限度容纳手指的挑拨，紧紧吸住。  
仓鼠抱枕回到罗渽民小腹下。朴志晟毛手毛脚的，顺利进入了，却一个激动脑袋砸到床板，哭唧唧趴在哥哥身上撒娇，哥哥你自己动好不好，我又受伤了。  
这时候知道喊痛了。  
罗渽民翻个白眼，对于朴志晟他永远只有妥协和纵容。塌腰翘臀，抓着床沿，缓缓扭动身体。朴志晟配合他的幅度浅浅抽动，吻密密麻麻落在他后颈，也不留痕迹。  
罗渽民不太满意这种体位，放平身子让朴志晟滑了出来，翻身面对他，双腿勾住他的腰，再一次送上。他们完全契合，碍于脆弱的床架和危险的时间，略去过激的动作，朴志晟找到地方就压着狠狠研磨，一个劲儿在最深处顶撞。罗渽民的手臂举过头顶，纤细手腕被朴志晟一只大手就牢牢囚住，小孩另一只手摸到被子里对着乳尖又捏又扯，混乱呻吟都堵在口中化为呜咽，被褥掩盖下身的糜烂。

“你慢点出来。”

“要漏了。”

 

罗渽民很享受和朴志晟做爱。  
他觉得他彻底割裂成两半，一半永远是任性跋扈的小孩，在他面前撒娇耍赖，动不动掉眼泪也不知羞耻，会怕他生气，也会经常无端吃醋，给一个吻心情就变好，给一个吻，也羞涩的脸红。而另一半以他无法企及的速度成长着，罗渽民给予他最可靠的玻璃罩的同时，他也小心翼翼为他盖上披风，连最疯狂的侵略都是克制的，强烈占有，每一处都烙下主权印章，又温柔夺取。朴志晟乖乖听从罗渽民指挥，是慢是快或轻或重都由他掌控。

罗渽民从不羞于索求也永远接纳朴志晟的索取，因为一开始就是他将他拖下泥潭。

他送给朴志晟的16岁生日礼物除了昂贵的卫衣，还有他自己。

 

“志晟喜欢哥哥吗？”

“志晟想要哥哥吗？”

“哥哥真的好喜欢志晟啊，想你想得发疯。”

“我爱你，你知道吧。”

“你知道哥哥最爱你吧。”

他利用没带换洗衣物的借口把朴志晟勾到浴室，他就穿着那件情侣白T，堪堪遮住半个臀部，下身赤裸。他步步紧逼，无止尽地向他倾诉爱意，直白炽烈。朴志晟没有给予回应，涨红了脸，贴在墙上无路可退，眼神无处落脚，但罗渽民察觉他表示肯定的颤栗，小孩抓紧了衣摆，抿紧嘴唇，嘴角是上扬的。他有反应了。  
第一次的莽撞是两人都哭着收场。罗渽民的眼泪是快感和痛楚交织，冲昏了头脑，而朴志晟万分内疚，面对身下一片狼藉，觉得哥哥像被他弄坏的洋娃娃，浑身泛着惹人疼爱的粉色，连那个仍在翕动的入口也是，由于他的粗鲁，翻出软肉，吐露着浊液。朴志晟甚至思考了一会儿，要怪哥哥夹得太紧，还是自己太笨拙。心急如焚掉了眼泪，哥哥对不起，对不起弄疼哥哥了，哥哥不要哭了。  
罗渽民用仅剩的气力抱住他，一遍一遍亲吻他嘴角的痣，摸着他后颈突起的骨节，一遍又一遍说，我爱你。你知道吧，我最爱你。

朴志晟就这样在一片混沌中迎来他的16岁。

 

 

“2018年要好好照顾渽民哥。”

第二天直播时每个人的愿望都不曾事先透露，罗渽民看见朴志晟举手认领，当即红了眼眶。小孩是羞涩的，红了脸，挠头表示可惜，离得太远了呀。

他们分开太久了，久到差点以为要失去彼此。

 

 

罗渽民离队休养没有提前告诉任何人，在练习室昏倒送去医院，衣物都是父母去宿舍收拾的。李东赫三更半夜夺命连环call逼他接电话，内容是朴志晟疯了一样到处找他，哭得撕心裂肺，谁哄也没用，甚至不肯练习。

渽民哥你是不是不要我了。

哥哥你什么时候回来。

我好想你。

 

而他正处于极度消极的阶段，整日躺在病床上。他在电话这头跟着哭，狠心挂断，一个字也没说。  
朴志晟偷偷跑出来看他，蹲在床边，罗渽民不回头，抠破了被单。

 

哥哥快点好起来好不好。

我好想你啊。

你和我说话呀。

 

我讨厌哥哥。

 

这是朴志晟第一次也是唯一一次清晰地表达他的态度。他重重摔门而去，很长一段时间真的没有再联系罗渽民。  
回归影像小孩看上去很开心，无忧无虑的，小王子也好，蓝发精灵也好，笑得多自在。

志晟没有我也是可以的。

罗渽民在家中做着简易的康复运动，眼泪又掉下来。  
可是朴志晟说，我们去买七人份的寿司吧。  
说完他自己愣在原地，背过身去偷偷抹眼泪。

 

李东赫最终决定无视朴志晟的威胁，和罗渽民聊了个通宵，一股脑把小孩的心思供出来。

你俩都别闹了，看看志晟瘦成什么样了。

他在等你打给他。

转身他又出卖了罗渽民，把他回来训练的日子透露给朴志晟。  
小孩坐在练习室门口，抱着膝盖，脑袋一点一点，要倒下去时，脸颊贴上哥哥的掌心。

金廷祐说，朴志晟是脆弱又温柔的。他们交集不算密切，一句评价却把小孩剖析得淋漓尽致，直逼他藏于心底的最珍贵的秘密。  
那天他就站在罗渽民身后，看到他被小孩紧紧圈住。那个怀抱像是最坚不可摧的囚牢，他背后的衣料攥出或许不可复原的褶皱，小孩在颤抖，手臂暴起青筋，指尖发白。  
他没有哭，只是手臂越收越紧。

“我还以为你真的不要我啦。”

 

 

失而复得，如履薄冰。  
罗渽民把整个心脏赤裸裸交与朴志晟，无条件包容他无休止的猜忌质疑，容许他一刀一刀剖开，确认是否有瑕疵。  
是纯粹热烈的，就差刻骨铭心装饰他的名字。  
而朴志晟的爱是隐蔽晦涩的。他羞于口头表达喜欢或是热爱，面对哥哥暴风雨般密集的告白，只是给予亲吻，双眸，嘴唇，耳垂，喉结，小孩柔软的唇缓缓摩挲，在他人视觉共享的地方，标记自己的气息，而专属于他的，藏匿于布料下的，就留下粉色痕迹。他喜欢攥住哥哥的手腕，不会弄疼哥哥，哥哥也逃不开。

一场无止尽的拉锯，明暗对峙，乐此不疲。

罗渽民不需要多热烈的回应。他从朴志晟的眼神，掌心，亲吻，每一处都懂得他的渴望。镜头前小孩赌气躲避他的亲热，又禁止他靠近别人，扯着衣袖小小一角明目张胆夺回主权，藏得太多，满溢也猝不及防，还暗自欣喜自己的战果。他缄默不语，可没有哪个举动不明晃透露着，哥哥是我的。

罗渽民知道。

他让朴志晟射在里面。

 

 

某天他被逼着一遍一遍喊志晟oppa，烙印灌进最深处。期间队友敲了好几次门，朴志晟回答，渽民哥游戏打得太烂了。  
小孩看见哥哥狡黠的笑容才发觉中了圈套。  
不会玩游戏的是志晟自己啊，一点挑拨就轻易上钩。

“志晟可以做到一个星期不吃醋吗？可以的话，我们去房间以外做吧。”

哥哥高潮时爽到翻白眼，身体绷紧了。朴志晟去摸他微微隆起的小腹，被哥哥打了手背。

“太多了，志晟好过分啊。”

罗渽民假装抹眼泪。那只手最开始握住了朴志晟的东西，现在还沾着浊液。

“哥哥又不会给我生宝宝。”

朴志晟想把那些死去的半价生命抠出来，罗渽民却夹紧双腿，像护着什么宝贝。他要把小孩珍贵的心意留住，抓住把柄，等他下一次质疑哥哥到底爱谁时，能反驳得更理直气壮。

 

 

“还要睡吗？”

“就躺一会儿吧。”

胡闹过后离起床时间不远了，罗渽民横躺在朴志晟怀里，小腿伸出床外一晃一晃，内裤还勾在脚趾上。体内被小孩大致清理干净了，空落落的，他有些不习惯。

“不要再把我弄到里面去了。”

朴志晟抓住他手腕，拇指在他掌心摩挲。

“又不会怀孕，你含着干什么。”

罗渽民笑起来，蹭了蹭他的下巴。

“而且……而且哥哥搞不好要难受。。”

“我说过要照顾好你的。”

“你不要再生病了。”

 

 

外人开玩笑说朴志晟小屁孩一个，不懂珍惜罗渽民的爱，恃宠而骄，“对你哥哥好一点吧”，半真半假的指责不计其数。只有罗渽民知道，小孩笨拙又谨慎，一直在偷偷地履行承诺。  
罗渽民回归前生病似乎成了常态，过度紧张导致急性肠炎。年初复出舞台，他在前一天晚上发起高烧，差点倒在浴室。昏昏沉沉的他察觉有人将他背回房间，替他擦脸，冲了药。

“渽民哥一定能做好的。”

“哥哥不要怕，有志晟呢。”

这时候他才真切感受到朴志晟在他离开的那段日子里好好长大了。过去和他差不多高的小孩疯狂蹿个，已经能将他牢牢圈在怀里。  
出道舞台前罗渽民跑去厕所干呕，朴志晟像个小鸡仔跟在他身后瞎跑，吓得掉眼泪，化妆师不得不给两人都补妆。而这次哽咽的是罗渽民，靠着朴志晟结实的胸膛，安心睡去。

他总能戳中他最柔软的那处。

 

 

“啊对了，哥不要再喝咖啡了，最近不是胃又不好吗？这么苦的东西你怎么喝下去的啊别喝了好讨厌啊说了多少次了你为什么不听啊怎么还在买昨天大晚上了还喝你……”

“吵死了啊朴志晟你让我睡一会儿！”

罗渽民翻身去捏朴志晟的脸，小孩总是莫名其妙在一个点爆发语言，尤其是事后，叽里呱啦开始念叨罗渽民。

然后闹钟响了，早安吻时间。

 

“志晟啊，知道哥很爱你吧。”

“嗯”

 

END


End file.
